Hagakure Sayuri
| rname = Hagakure Sayuri | ename = Hagakure Sayuri | first = Cloud Nine? More Like Cloud Mine! | species = | affiliation = Chateau Pirates | age = 21 (Debut) | height = 5'9" (182 cm) | weight = 149 lbs (67.99 kg) | occupation = ; | birthday = August 8th | status = Alive; Active | residence = Antoinette | alias = | bounty = At least: 22,400,000 | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} |''Hagakure Sayuri''|lit. Lily Hidden in the Grass}} is a pirate currently within the trecherous streatch of the known as, . She is traveling as a member of the Chateau Pirates, given a home by her current pirate captain Chateau. She is indirectly the wielder of the through her trademark blade, Kuroyuri. Sayuri, similarly to the other members of her crew has been falsely accused by society, forcing her into piracy. She started on a quaint island on the edge of Wano, this being where she learned the basics of swordsmanship. Shortly after this her island was attacked by slave traders and rather than escape the island like her family and friends she ran out blindly into a fight with slave traders where she bout her family time to escape and got herself captured in the process. Following the attack on her homeland, she spent many years a slave to the world government until the fateful day in which she met her faithful companion and blade, Kuroyuri. She spent months getting to know her only friend before she realized its true form, being the Grade sword. Upon her learning this she took this as a chance at freedom, attacking her captors injecting them with lethal poison with each strike, running off and carving a new path for herself. She would be a street kid for a few years before the accident that would forever change her life took place. She would be robbing her way through the main market street when her beloved companion would break free accidentally poisoning and killing the entirety of the Midas Merchant Guild causing her to go on the run being blamed for the deaths of the guild members, gaining her, her first bounty of 22,400,000. Soon to cross paths with her future family and crew, the Chateau Pirates. Despite Sayuri's initial bounty being garnered purely by accident, she is more than worthy of acquiring a bounty far past that. Despite her only formal training being as a child, she has single-handedly furthered her swordsmanship alongside her blade even creating her won swordsmanship style, which she called, Dokugaken-ryū or Poison Fang Sword Style, utilizing the poison from her valued blade along with its ability to turn into a snake on command. Sayuri has also learned furthering her skills under the tutelage of Donatelli Sinclair, who also taught her , adding it to her repertoire making her an even stronger threat to those within the . Appearance Personaity Relationships History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Martial Arts/Fighting Styles |literally meaning|Poison Fang Sword Style}} Equipment Is Sayuri's main weapon being a O Wazamono Grade Katana. Kuroyuri is also the user of the more being able to turn into a hybrid snake and a full snake at will. More specifically being a subspecies of the snake known as the , the most venomous snake in the world to-date, Sayuri using that to her advantage in combat. Kuroyuri.png|Kuroyuri taking form as a snake KuroyuriKatana.png|Kuroyuri in bladed form Trivia *The infobox photo for Sayuri was drawn by User:The Outlandish, a great artist and user on this fanon and many others References Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Chateau Pirates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users